Shields for agricultural sprayers are well known. Generally, there are two types of shields: a large elongated shield housing a plurality of sprayer heads, and smaller individual shields within which a single sprayer head is mounted. The large shield typically spans the entire width of the sprayer assembly, and therefore is bulky and difficult to install. Also, when problems develop with the sprayer, it is difficult to detach the large shield to clean or repair a sprayer head. Such time consuming assembly and disassembly of the large shield increase the operative costs of spraying. Also, such large shields are more costly to purchase, require more than one person to attach and detach to the agricultural frame, and require significant storage space.
The smaller shields for housing individual sprayer heads are easier to install and are less expensive than the large shields. However, some problems still remain. For example, both the large and small shield typically are spaced above the ground a significant distance to avoid obstacles or uneven ground surfaces. Therefore, even with these shields, spraying must be done on relatively calm days so that wind does not carry the herbicide beyond the desired application zone in the field. Also, even with the smaller shields, if a problem develops in the sprayer head, the entire shield must be removed to repair or clean the head.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved sprayer shield for an agricultural sprayer assembly.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a sprayer shield which can be spaced closely adjacent the ground so as to allow spraying on windy days by minimizing or eliminating the effects of wind upon the sprayed herbicide.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a sprayer shield which is pivotally mounted upon an agricultural frame.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a sprayer shield having a removable door for quick and easy access to the sprayer head.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a sprayer shield for an agricultural sprayer assembly which houses and orients a sprayer head so as to produce the desired spray pattern.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a sprayer shield in which a sprayer head is releasably mounted.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a sprayer shield which is vertically adjustable on the agricultural frame relative to the ground.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a sprayer shield which is economical to manufacture, easy to install, and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.